1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle lifting apparatus. More specifically, with a pair of pivotal ramps on which a vehicle can be placed on. The ramps are initially in an angled position, thus, allowing the vehicle to be driven directly from the ground onto the ramps. The ramps are then lifted by means of a lifting bar into a generally horizontal position. Generally, vehicle lifting apparatus are known in the prior art.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle lifting apparatus are exemplified in the disclosures of Munday, U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,901 of Feb. 1, 1924; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,003 of Dec. 9, 1980; Fawdry U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,006 of Dec. 4, 1984 and Rober U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,150 of Jun. 24, 1997. Each of these prior art patents embody a vehicle lift apparatus in which a pair of pivotal ramps move between a generally horizontal position and an angled position. The pivoting mechanism is either a fulcrum type mechanism located approximately at the center of each ramp or a pivotal mechanism connected to a base at one end of each ramp. The lifting mechanisms of each apparatus have taken on different forms including pistons, pressurized fluids lifting devices and cylinder lifting devices.
The prior art discloses a number of problems and difficulties, the first of which is the complicated nature of the devices. Due to the intricate nature of these devices, great care is needed when during the installation and use of these devices. Another problem in the art is the lack of portability of the apparatus. The prior art patents disclose apparatus which are required to be secured to a floor or include bulky or heavy machinery.
The present invention is directed toward an improved vehicle lift apparatus and method which address the problems in the prior art.